Nicktoons Unite Again
Nicktoons Unite Again is the fourth sequel to Nicktoons Unite. Like the original, it uses a team of up to four characters from Nickelodeon toons. It has 95 characters (minus DLC). The total is 124 characters (including DLC). Plot Spongebob and his many friends realize that a new villain by the name of Ri-Ot the Free-er who freed all the villains from their respective worlds (except for Doug, CatDog, Fanboy/Chum-Chum and the three cats). There are 17 gems that are found in 17 different universes and Once they get them, they'll use it to defeat Ri-Ot. Playable Characters *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Danny Phantom *Timmy Turner *Jimmy Neutron *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folax *Invader Zim *Tak *Ren Hoek *Rocko *Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 *Doug *Tommy Pickles *Bessie Higgenbottom *Eliza Thornberry *CatDog *Fanboy *Chum-Chum *El Tigre *Mr. Blik *Gordon Quid *Waffle *Otis *Avatar Aang *Avatar Wan *Avatar Korra *Leonardo *Raphael *Michaelangelo *Donatello Unlockable Characters *Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy (Bikini Bottom) *Sandy Cheeks (Rock Bottom) *Mr. Krabs (Chum Bucket) *Tucker Foley (Amity Park) *Jazz Fenton (Danny's House) *Vlad Masters (Ghost World) *Cosmo and Wanda (Dimmsdale) *Vicky (Fairy World) *Mr. Crocker (Chincinnati) *Carl Wheezer (Retroville) *Goddard (Jimmy's Lab) *Ooblar (Yokus) *Ultra-Lord (NegaRetroville) *The Herminator (Negatron's Lab) *GIR (Dark City) *Gaz (Zim's House) *Almighty Tallest (Hobo 13) *Lok (Pupanunu Village) *Jibolba (Juju World) *Flora (Dream World) *Stimpy (Ren's House) *Fire Chief (Streetway) *George (Stimpy's House) *Heffer Wolffe (Conglom-O) *Ed Bighead (Chewy Chicken) *Bev Bighead (Welcome to Heck) *Nora Wakeman (Tremorton) *Brad Carbunkle (Jenny's House) *Misty (Tremorton High) *Vega (Cluster Prime Streets) *Smytus (Vexus' Temple) *Spike (Life With The Rugrats) *Phil & Lil (Lava Java) *Chuckie Finster (Reptar's World) *Happy Higgenbottom (San Francisco) *Portia & Gwen (Bessie's Apartment) *Rocky Rhodes (The Dragonflies) *Darwin (African Jungle) *Donnie (The Savannah) *Nigel Thornberry (Rocky Mountain) *Amon (The Land of Raava) *Azula (The Fire Nation) *Aye-Aye (The Spirit World) *Splinter (New York Sewers) *Bebop & Rocksteady (New York City) *Shredder (Dimension X) *Frida (Miracle City) *Black Cuervo (Miracle City Sewers) *Sartana (Dr. Chipotle's Lab) *Pip (The Barn) *Freddy (The Field) *Peck (The Pack) DLC Characters *Squidward Tentacles *Gary the Snail *Sam Manson *Crimson Chin *Sheen Estevez *Dib *Throbulator *Party Juju *Powdered Toast Man *Really Really Big Man *Filburt *Silver Shell *Killgore *Reptar * *Marianne Thornberry * *Raava *Casey Jones *Honeycutt *White Pantera *Pig *Plankton *Nicolai Technus *Gilded Arches *Foop *King Goobot *Yokian Fleet Commander *Tak the Irken *Sizz-Lorr *Tlaloc *Woody *Mr. Horse *Peaches * *Vexus *Armagedroid *Angelica Pickles *Siri the Leopard *Amon *Vaatu *Lord Dregg *Aguila *Puma Loco *Dr. Chipotle *Dag Non-Playable Characters Spongebob's World *Plankton (Without DLC) *Gary the Snail *Bubbles *Deniss *Perch Perkins *King Neptune *Mindy the Mermaid *Squidward Tentacles (Without DLC) Danny's World *Sam Manson (Without DLC) Timmy's World *Chester *A.J. *Tootie *Poof *Crimson Chin (Without DLC) *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner Jimmy's World *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Sheen Estevez (Without DLC) *Yolkian Announcer *Mr. Wheezer Zim's World *Robo-Parents *Ms. Bitters *Professor Membrane *Invader Skoodge *Keef * Tak's World *Jibolba (Without DLC) *Fauna *Dinky Juju *Two-Headed Juju *Moon Juju *Caged Juju *Belly Juju *Giant Misunderstanding *Travis the Dark Juju Jenny's World *Tuck *Ptersa *Misty The Avatar's World *Raava (Without DLC) *Iroh *Toph Bei Fong TMNT World *April O'Neil *Napoleon Bonafrog El Tigre's World *White Pantera (Without DLC) Otis' World *Pig (Without DLC) Bosses #Man-Ray & Dirty Bubble #Plankton #Evil Danny #Undergrowth #Denzel Crocker #Body of Evil & Nega-Chin #Professor Calamitous #Goobot & Poultra #Jimmy Negatron & The Herminator #Hobo 678 #Tlaloc & Dream Guardian #Mr. Horse #Giant Peaches #Vexus, Armagedroid & Killgore #Reptar #The Dragonflies #Siri the Leopard #Vaatu #Max Winters and Stone Generals #Karai #Shredder and Krang #Dr. Chipotle and Guacamole #Dag #Ri-Ot #Me-Ga Ri-Ot Levels Prologue #Training Spongebob's World #Bikini Bottom #Rock Bottom #Chum Bucket Danny's World #Amity Park #Danny's House #Ghost World Timmy's World #Dimmsdale #Fairy World #Chincinnati Jimmy's World #Retroville #Jimmy's Lab #Yokus #NegaRetroville #Negatron's Lab Zim's World #Dark City #Zim's House #Hobo 13 Tak's World #Pupanunu Village #Juju World #Dream World Ren's World #Ren's House #Streetway #Stimpy's House Rocko's World #Conglom-O #Chewy Chicken #Welcome to Heck Jenny's World #Tremorton #Jenny's House #Tremorton High #Cluster Prime Streets #Vexus' Temple Tommy's World #Life With The Rugrats #Java Lava #Reptar's World Bessie's World #San Francisco #Bessie's Apartment #The Dragonflies' Nest Eliza's World #African Jungle #The Savannah #Rocky Mountain The Avatar's World #Land of Raava #The Fire Nation #The Spirit World TMNT World #New York Sewers #New York City #Dimension X El Tigre's World #Miracle City #Miracle City Sewers #Dr. Chipotle's Lab Otis' World #The Barn #The Field #The Pack End Boss #The Final Battle #The REAL Final Battle Rating Rated E10 for cartoon violence and rude humor. Teams Combos Voice Cast *Tom Kenny as Spongebob, Heffer Wolffe, Gary, Peaches, Dirty Bubble *David Kaufman as Danny Phantom *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner, Poof, Killgore *Roger Bumpass as Squidward, Professor Membrane, Barnacle Boy, Crimson Chin, Nega-Chin *Daran Norris as Cosmo, Jorgen von Strangle, Mr. Turner, White Pantera *Suzanne Blakeslee as Wanda, Mrs. Turner *Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron, Jimmy Negatron *Amy Poehler as Bessie Higgenbottom *Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko, Puma Loco, Spunky *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks, Cindy Vortex *Charlie Adler as Ed and Bev Bighead *Doug Lawrence as Plankton, Filburt, Bikini Bottom Announcer *Billy West as Doug, Ren, Stimpy, Mr. Horse, George, Fire Chief, Powdered Toast Man, Ooblar *Lacey Chabert as Eliza Thornberry *Alanna Ubach as El Tigre *Jessica DiCicco as Gwen Wu *Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 *Grey DeLisle as Vicky, Siri, Sam Manson, Portia, Reptar, Azula, Frida *Richard Horvitz as Zim, Chipotle *Rosarik Rikki Simons as GIR *Andy Berman as Dib *Melissa Fahn as Gaz *Candi Milo as Nora Wakeman, Ms. Bitters, Nick Dean, Black Cuervo *Audrey Wasilewski as Tuck, Vega, Misty *Steve Blum as Smytus *Patrick Stewart as King Goobot, Max Winters, Man-Ray *Jason Marsden as Tak, Aye-Aye, Chester *Patrick Warburton as Lok *John Kassir as Jibolba *Kenan Thompson as Rocky Rhodes *Keone Young as Mr Wu *Flea as Donnie *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Tom Kane as Darwin, Nigel Thornberry *E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles *James Arnold Taylor as Leonardo *Sean Astin as Raphael *Greg Cipes as Michelangelo *Cam Clarke as Freddy *Rob Paulsen as Donatello, Carl Wheezer, Gordon Quid, Gilded Arches, Mr. Wheezer, Party Juju, Tlaloc, Two-Headed Juju, The Herminator, Yokian Fleet Commander *Jeff Garcia as Sheen, Pip *Jeff Bennett as Two-Headed Juju, Caged Juju, Pins, Needles *Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster *Kevin Michael Richardson as Shredder, Armagedroid, Aguila *Wally Wingert as Tallest Red *Kevin McDonald as Tallest Purple, Waffle *Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik *Mae Whitman as April O'Neil *Steven Yeun as Wan *April Stewart as Raava *Jonathan Adams as Vaatu *Dee Bradley Baker as Goddard, Momo, Happy, Appa, Mermaid Man *D.B. Sweeney as Aang *Greg Baldwin as Splinter, Iroh *Britany Ibiashi as Karai *Gary Anthony Williams as Bebop *Sheamus as Rocksteady *Jon Heder as Napoleon Bonafrog *Cree Summer as Vexus, Libby, Tiff Crust *Scarlett Johansson as Mindy the Mermaid *Helmut Bakaitis as Lord Dregg Category:Nickelodeon Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:Invader Zim Category:Danny Phantom Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:The Mighty B! Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Activision Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Rugrats Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Tak And The Power of Juju Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Raven Software Category:Nicktoons Unite Category:Star Trek Category:Cwf123's Ideas